Here goes nothing
by stardustkr7
Summary: Stephanie Brown had been annoying and persistent when he first ran across her. But something between them had just clicked as they worked that case together. And he wasn't going to go around not noticing how hot she looked in the Batgirl costume.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: There is not enough Jay/Steph in the world, I have decided. So have some smut. I may revisit this in the future.

Sorry I've been so quiet lately. I just started a new job which leaves me really tired so I think as soon as I get used to the sleep deprivation again.

But I did manage to write this thing this weekend!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You know O is gonna kill me when she gets back and finds out who I've been working with this weekend," said Stephanie Brown thoughtfully.

"So?" said her companion carelessly.

She turned her head sharply to raise an eyebrow at the man sitting next to her. The shiny red helmet had been cast aside and the wind ruffled his dark hair; a simple red domino mask was still covering his eyes though. But she had seen those eyes once or twice during the past few days. They were cool and clear and so blue. All Robin boys had to have pretty blue eyes.

"You worry too much, Brown," said Jason Todd, smirking slightly.

"Well you're still kind of the thing in the family that no one really talks about," she pointed out.

"Didn't think I was actually still considered in the family," he said wryly.

"Haven't you seen the case in the Batcave?"

He didn't have a reply and she was suddenly afraid she had offended him again. It had been a tumultuous, exciting, and thrilling three days. On one hand, tiptoeing around delicate subjects had never been Stephanie's strong suit. But she had been made aware of how dangerous Red Hood could be.

Personally, she didn't really see it. Besides the whole killing thing, Jason was actually pretty decent, honorable even.

Three days ago, she had stumbled into a fight where they were oddly paired up against a large group of thugs. When the dust finally settled, he had curtly told her to get lost, that he didn't need a Bat like her helping him out of trouble. In her ear, Proxy had warned her to take his advice and scram.

The gun had been pointed at her; suddenly, she was really not impressed with his rudeness after she had helped him. So Batgirl had struck, kicking the gun aside, elbowing him in the face, knee to the stomach, and he was wheezing before he could think. Grudgingly, he relented. Thus began the unlikely partnership of Red Hood and Batgirl.

She couldn't help it; perseverance was her thing.

In true Bat fashion, Jason had actually already known all about her and how she came to be Batgirl. He even knew about her small stint as Robin. It was a jumping point and they spent plenty of time comparing their tenures.

"Well I started a gang war."

"I died and came back to life."

"Please, who hasn't?"

"I stole the tires off the Batmobile."

Stephanie had burst into laughter; that story really never got old.

And now, the villain had been found, the day saved, and Proxy had signed off for the night. All that was left was to enjoy a late night dish of gelato on the roof as the dawn approached.

"Why are you still here, anyway?" she finally broke the silence. His dish of strawberry ice cream was definitely empty but he was still seated on the ledge next to her as she finished her own chocolate brownie bites.

Jason shrugged unhelpfully. "Got somewhere to be?"

"No." It wasn't entirely true. She did have a mountain of homework for the coming week, waiting at home.

He was looking at her now, interestedly, making her feel self-conscious. There had been moments like this, where suddenly he looked at her and his expression was relaxed, almost approving. Ever since the whole Tim debacle, she really ought to have learned to keep her hopes down and focus on the job.

But damn, he was attractive. Everyone in this business was attractive. But Jason Todd especially. When he wasn't being moody or vehemently disagreeing with her methods, he could actually be very pleasant and charming. The lock of white hair definitely worked on him. And his ass was amazing enough to even give Nightwing's a run for its money.

She licked her lips subconsciously and saw the whites of his mask widen slightly.

"So … is this the part where we make out or where we part as unlikely friends?" she said, breaking the tension.

He smirked again. Stephanie Brown continued to surprise him.

"My place is a few blocks that way."

Here it was, the moment of truth. She almost said no, because what would the family think of her, going home with the outcast of the Batfamily? Then she remembered that she was Stephanie Brown and since when did she back down from something she wanted just for that reason alone.

_Bad ideas are your specialty, Brown…_

With a smirk, she stood up and pulled out her grapple. "Lead the way, Hood. And make haste, we've got work to do."

* * *

His safe house was best described as a diamond in the rough. Stephanie almost rethought her decision as they arrived at the dilapidated building. And then she shrugged and decided she had seen (and lived) worse and followed him inside.

"Whoa…"

"Just don't ask how I afforded it all," said Jason with a smirk, resetting the alarm on the control panel just inside the flat.

"Yeah, I think I know better than that," she replied, pulling down her cowl and looking around the room in awe.

"Well, Blondie?" he asked after a moment of watching her wander the room.

"Yeah, uh, so, right…"

His mask was off and those gorgeous blue eyes were studying her interestedly, flickering down and back up once, obviously checking her out too. He had moved closer, just barely inside her personal space. Her stomach, or maybe something lower, fluttered in anticipation.

"Steph … we don't have to do anything."

And oddly, with everything she had learned about Jason Todd, she just knew he didn't actually expect anything from her.

Stephanie smiled reassuringly and moved closer, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, here goes nothing."

"No need to sound so enthusiastic," he commented, leaning in close and pausing just before their lips brushed.

Her hand went to the back of his neck and she pulled him into a firm kiss.

He returned it eagerly, hands resting on her hips. Her back met the wall and she pulled him closer; her lips parted and he deepened the kiss. _Oh, wow …_

"Well?" he asked, pulling away and trailing kisses to her neck.

"Initial reports are positive but more research is required I think," she said, a little breathless.

The warmth of his breath tickled her skin and his slight chuckle made her shiver pleasantly. There was a click and a soft thud. Stephanie opened her eyes, somewhat shocked to see her belt on the floor.

"How did you-" Utility belts were designed to not be easy to take off on purpose.

"You really have to ask? The design hasn't changed that much," he said amusedly, now undoing the hooks on her cape.

"Smart ass."

"You like it." His mouth suddenly occupied hers before she could make another comeback.

They were kissing a little more playfully now, less hesitantly. His body pressed to hers, hands roaming her body. He groaned when she bit his bottom lip and his hands slid around her back.

"Where's the fucking zipper on this thing?" he growled, making her giggle.

Still laughing, she took his hand and pulled him down the hallway to what she found was the bedroom. "Come on."

"It's right here…" Stephanie slowly turned to him, reaching up to the back of her neck to peel off the suit. A bit of the sexiness was lost, she suspected, when she had to shimmy it off her rounded hips and then pull her feet out of the boots, one by one. By some miracle, she managed not to fall over. But the amused smirk on his face as he watched her undress was irritating.

He had long since lost his jacket and belt but now he pulled off the tightly fitting shirt before moving over to her again, backing her up until she reached the bed.

Stephanie climbed on, leaning back on her elbows and looking at him expectantly. She managed not to feel too self-conscious as his eyes once again traveled along her body.

"Sorry this isn't really the sexy underwear," she commented, plucking at the strap of her sports bra. It was built for practicality, but at least it was purple.

Jason laughed a little and said, "You look very sexy." He moved closer and kneeled over, kissing her again, moving down her neck and pausing to help her pull off the sports bra. And then his mouth was occupied with her breasts.

"Ohh!" she let out softly in surprise when he sucked and jolts went through her body, making her lower abdomen clench.

He moved lower, hot mouth and tongue passing over her skin. When he reached the edge of her panties, he kneeled on the floor between her legs, fingers curling under the purple fabric.

Stephanie tensed and looked down at him. "Are you …"

"Uh, I was going to …" He paused awkwardly. "Is that okay? Don't you want me to go down on you?"

"I just … Have never had that before. That's all."

"Oh, well you'll like it." He smirked slightly, lightly rubbing the outside of her thigh and slowly peeling down her underwear

"You don't have to if you don't want tooooOHH!" Her eyes went wide and she put a hand in his hair as he started in, teasing her nerves with his lips and tongue.

He had her panting in almost no time, alternating between licking and sucking. The vibrations of his amused humming made her gasp and pull at his hair.

"Oh, Jason! Ohh! God, yes, that!"

And then he added a finger and she nearly lost it right there. She was on a different plane, moaning as his hands and tongue built her up to the edge. Her muscles were all wound up tight; just a little bit more and suddenly-

"OHH! JAY!"

She came, shouting loudly and arching her back, her toes curling, and it was so fucking amazing. For a moment, she just lay there, trying to soak up every last bit of pleasure, every last twitch of muscle.

"Ohh, wow …"

Jason pressed a few light kisses to her inner thigh while she attempted to catch her breath before climbing back over her, smug smirk on his face.

"Good?"

Steph nodded faintly. "I don't know why I never asked for that sooner…"

He laughed slightly again before capturing her lips. Instead of thinking it was weird, she actually found it really hot that she could still taste herself on his tongue. Her hands skimmed over his defined abs, down to grab his growing hardness through his pants, eliciting a groan from his throat.

"I think you need to take these off," she muttered, undoing the button and fly. He pulled away to finish taking them off and she couldn't help but lick her lips again at his apparent readiness, all for her. "Please say you have condoms…"

"Way ahead of you, Blondie." He produced a box from the bedside drawer and pulled a packet out.

And then he joined her again and she shifted, wrapping her legs around him as he slid into her core.

"Steph …" he said lowly, pausing as she adjusted a little more. He was looking down at her so intently, she felt her cheeks flush again. She gripped at his shoulders as he started thrusting, fingers digging into his back. "Steph, you feel amazing …"

After a few minutes, she smirked and flipped them over, letting out a giggle. Jason reached up and pulled her into a hard kiss, still managing to thrust up into her as she started rocking her hips.

"Oh, fuck, Stephanie …"

She continued to ride him, moving faster and faster. Steph knew she wasn't really great at dirty talk, everything that came to mind just sounded really stupid to say. But soon her voice was mostly occupied with moaning and "ohh!" repeating over and over, louder each time as the tension built up again in her lower belly.

"Come on, Steph, come on, Babe … come for me again," he egged her on, looking smug despite the exertion and panting. She looked incredible; her strong, curvy body was moving and bouncing over him, her soft skin flushed pink and her mouth slightly open.

"Jason! Ohh! YES! OH!"

She was very loud as she came again and this time he was able to watch her face, overwhelmed with pleasure. It sent him over the edge too, saying her name as well. As she came back down, she slowly pulled herself off him, collapsing next to him on the pillow and still breathing heavily.

"I don't know if that was good for you, but it was pretty great for me," said Stephanie casually.

* * *

She had settled with her head on his shoulder, just in the perfect spot to trade a few kisses lazily before they fell asleep. After a few more rounds, they'd finally felt the exhaustion kick in as the sun was coming up.

"Hmm," she said, between light kisses, "I think we ought to team up more often."

"If it ends like this, I would agree."

Part of Jason still couldn't quite believe what had gotten into him. Stephanie Brown had been annoying and persistent when he first ran across her. But something between them had just clicked as they worked that case together. And he wasn't going to go around not noticing how hot she looked in the Batgirl costume.

He glanced at the lightening window, reflecting on how quickly he had decided he liked her. She was hopeful without being naïve, and so much stronger than what people seemed to give her credit for. And there was the eerie similarities of their times in red. She hadn't backed down from him and despite how she drove forward through difficult subjects, she understood. Despite all she had been through, there was a brightness in her that would not be quelled.

"Imagine what O is going to say now …" he trailed off, finding that her breathing had gotten steady and her eyes were closed.

He tucked the sheet around them a little more, rolling his eyes affectionately as she drooled a little on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Look what I have made for you, my lovely readers!

Thanks so much for the reviews on the first part. Glad to know there are other JaySteph shippers out there! :D

Cheers.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me, Blondie."

Stephanie froze, in the process of putting away her rope and grapple.

"Avoiding is a strong term, let's just say … not actively searching?" she tried.

The tall figure stepped out of the shadows on the rooftop; the streak of white hair gleamed in the moonlight. His arms were folded in front of him and his head cocked to the side in puzzlement.

"Stephanie …"

"Look, Oracle kinda grilled me about last weekend and I figured I'd just not piss her off again for a little while," Stephanie said.

Jason frowned slightly. "I didn't think you'd care."

"I … I don't, not really. But I do owe it to O after what she's done for me to at least respect her when she tells me to stay the hell away from the Red Hood … no matter how good he is in bed …" she added quickly.

The frown turned into a smirk and he took a few steps closer. It was very annoying; he was being way too attractive while she was trying to follow directions.

"You know I'd really like to see you again, Steph," he said, now very much in her personal space.

"Well, here I am so see all you want."

Jason laughed a little, setting his hands on her waist and leaning closer.

Yeah, this was so not gonna work.

"Oh, what the hell …" she decided, meeting his kiss. "Hmmmm…"

Oracle was definitely going to be pissed again but Stephanie couldn't bring herself to care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer. His tongue was in her mouth and his hands resting on her lower back.

She was definitely getting into it before the kiss was rudely interrupted when he suddenly yanked out of her grasp.

"What the-"

A small ball of red, yellow and black had come out of nowhere, attacking Jason and pulling him away from Stephanie. It was a blur of red and black and yellow as the two figures tussled.

"Ahhh! You little twerp! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You are, Todd!"

"AH! He bit me!"

"Damian! Stop it!" Stephanie shouted, bravely wading in to grab at the younger boy, who was still wildly throwing punches. "No biting!"

"Gerroff me, Brown!"

He was struggling too much that she finally let go of him, giving Jason enough time to get out of his reach.

And draw a gun.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked sharply.

"He bit me!"

"Damian, what the hell are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said, glaring at the pair of them.

"If it wasn't obvious what we were doing then I think that's a conversation you'll need to have with Grayson," said Jason flatly, still pointing the gun at Damian.

"You should be thanking me, Brown. When Batman hears abou-"

"When I hear about what?"

All three jumped a little when Dick spoke; there was really no question anymore about whether he was the best choice to be Batman when he snuck up on three (previous) Robins so easily.

"Batgirl was fraternizing with Red Hood!" Damian shouted.

"Well that's one word for it," Jason said with a smirk. Stephanie put a hand over her face in exasperation.

"Jason, put the gun away," said Dick wearily. "Now, what happened?"

"Your little spawn of satan here attacked me for no reason!"

"He was taking advantage of Brown and she couldn't defend herself!"

"Oh god, tell me this is not happening," Stephanie groaned. Dick looked at her, confused, which was a somewhat odd expression for Batman to be wearing. "Jason and I were … busy and apparently it upset Damian. And really, of all the times to get chivalrous and want to defend my honor …"

Dick grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "should've just went back to Nightwing … Bruce's problem …dammit …" Then he touched his ear piece and said, "Oracle, did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" They were speaking on the open comm link.

"Don't try to tell me you weren't listening."

Oracle sighed. "I have it under control."

"Barbara…" He turned away from them as though he could have a private conversation with her over the comm link.

"This is what I wanted to avoid. Family drama," Stephanie said, shooting a glare at Jason, who had finally holstered the gun.

"You should have thought of that before," said Damian smugly. "Wait until my father hears about this."

"Yeah, okay, Malfoy," said Stephanie, rolling her eyes while Jason snorted. Ever since Bruce had come back, after giving her yet another test, she could really care less about his opinion on who she saw socially.

"Damian, go get in the car," said Dick.

"But … no!"

"Robin," Batman growled. "In the car, now."

Maintaining as much dignity as possible, Damian gave another sneer and a "tt" before disappearing from the rooftop.

"Well I think we're done here," said Jason, turning and taking off as well.

"Jason, wait! Dammit. Okay, listen, Stephanie, I don't know what this is but … Jason is my brother but he is so not the right choice for dating, Steph. Is this about Tim? I know he's been a bit of an ass but he's been under-"

"Will you all stop associating me with Tim for just one second? Or did you all forget that he's engaged?" Stephanie interrupted loudly.

"The thing with Tam won't last," Dick predicted.

"Well it doesn't matter. And for your information, we aren't dating. We just worked a case. And slept together. Also, you need to work on your sidekick's biting problem. They'll never let him into preschool if he's still biting the other kids," she finished sarcastically before whirling around and preparing to leave.

"Stephanie, wait!"

But she had already jumped, determinedly not going in the direction she'd seen Jason leave. Although she wouldn't have put it past him to hang around, eavesdropping. And she had just admitted to Dick that they'd slept together. Oops.

"Batgirl," her ear piece crackled.

"Yeah, O?"

"Any particular reason why Jason?"

"Well, Detective Gage is like twelve years older than me and doesn't even know I'm Batgirl, so my options are a bit limited at the moment."

There was a pause and then, "Just be careful. Believe it or not, I do care about that boy very much. But he is dangerous."

"Stupid, dangerous stunts are kinda my thing, remember?"

She didn't have to wait too long. A few blocks away, he caught up with her.

"Blondie, wait." She sighed and turned around.

He was about to say something when suddenly a phone rang. Jason frowned, patting at his pockets before finally withdrawing a cell phone from his jacket.

"You keep the ringer on during patrol? What if someone calls and gives away your position?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't normally," he said, bewildered. He answered it.

"JASON TODD. YOU LISTEN TO ME. IF YOU HURT STEPHANIE BROWN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU REGRET THAT DECISION FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAMN LIFE."

"Barbie? How did you even get this number?"

"I'M THE GODDAMN ORACLE. HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT IT? DON'T HURT MY GIRL. And please tell Stephanie to remember she has my class tomorrow morning at ten and I will not take a late excuse. Goodnight."

Jason tucked the phone away and said, "Don't forget you have class tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard."

They fell silent, the tension rising.

"Look, maybe we should just call this quits now before it gets more awkward," Stephanie finally said uneasily, reluctantly.

"Right … the brat totally has it bad for you, by the way."

"He's ten!"

"He's a Robin, you're a Batgirl," Jason pointed out.

"Oh, well that explains those curious thoughts I was having about Cass for a while there when I was Robin."

The whites of his red domino mask widened slightly.

"You are so easy, Todd," Stephanie snickered.

"You're a cruel woman, Brown."

There was silence again between them and it was even heavier than before. She couldn't help but let her eyes flicker down his body. Which was a really bad idea because he was making her want to make all sorts of bad decisions with those abs and broad shoulders and that mouth. She bit her lip.

"Oh, hell," she muttered for the second time that night before she jumped him.

"What happened … to … calling it … quits?" he managed to ask between her fierce kisses.

"Be quiet."

* * *

The door flung open and they nearly tumbled inside, noisily, with lots of giggling. Jason wildly reached out to turn off the alarm while Stephanie clung to him, kissing his jaw and slipping her hands under his jacket with the intention to remove it from his shoulders.

He quickly cast it aside and went to help her remove her cape and cowl. With surprising gentleness and calm, she reached up to peel off his mask, revealing wide blue eyes.

"Hold on," he muttered, pulling away to take off the gun holsters across his shoulders and around his hips.

_Is it so wrong to be so turned on by those holsters? Because damn … the one on his thigh especially …_ Stephanie bit her lip.

"Blondie?" he interrupted, standing up straight and wearing a smug smirk.

"Come here, you." She grabbed his collar and pulled him into another passionate kiss, allowing him to back her up to the wall. His hands traveled up her back, finding the zipper on her suit easily this time, and slowly tugging it down.

"Stephanie…" Jason groaned against her lips as her fingertips raked along his abs, pushing up the dark grey shirt that simply clung to his muscles in the best way. He let go of her to pull the shirt off, letting her hands roam a little more freely.

The zipper reached just at her hips and he pulled down the front of her costume, following each bit of newly revealed skin with his mouth. Each touch, each sweet lick, made tingles shoot through her body and heat pool in her abdomen.

He was on his knees now, sucking at a particularly sensitive spot just above her hip, having pulled the suit almost completely off her torso. Stephanie moaned, leaning against the wall heavily. She was already so wet with anticipation at what he was planning next, with his fingers hooking under the waistband of her panties, drawing them down with the suit, agonizingly slow.

"Jasonnnn…"

His face was just _right there_ and it took all of her will power not to grab him by the hair and pull him to where she needed it. Instead she let her fingers rest in his silky, dark locks as he kissed the tops her thighs. The heat of his breath on her skin was driving her crazy. Stephanie impatiently groaned again; last time, he had happily gone down on her more than once, more than twice, and she had not been interested in stopping him.

"Do you want it, Steph?" he asked, smugly.

Not caring about any sort of dignity, she nodded eagerly.

He freed one of her feet from her suit and hooked it over his shoulder, moving closer.

The noise she made was completely involuntary as he finally took a slow lick. He held her hips still, slightly angled for better access, and licked again. "Ohhhh…"

It didn't take him long to bring her close to the edge; his talented mouth was working her clit, his fingers helping eagerly. Just when she thought she couldn't stand it, he pulled away teasingly, pressing his lips to her thigh and making her whine.

"Fuck … Jay, I need … ohhh …"

Her fingers wound a little tighter around his hair. She was just so fucking ready, every little bit so sensitive … she just needed a little more …

"Jason!"

"Say my name again," he requested.

"JASON!"

His tongue pressed right over it again, eliciting a gasp as she finally went over. Her body shuddered and her head fell back, mouth open in a continuous moan. He drew it out, making her orgasm last for what seemed like ages before pulling away, still holding onto her now very shaky legs.

"Ohh, god, that was so good …" she panted.

"Yeah …" He was grinning up at her, before licking his lips and helping free her other foot from her costume. He stood again and kissed her lips. "That's how I planned it."

"You smug bastard," Stephanie said, reaching for the button on his pants. She plunged a hand down his boxers, smirking at how hard he was. "Maybe not so much now …" she added, watching his pupils dilate and his jaw clench.

"Condoms are in the bedroom," he ground out, closing his eyes as she continued to palm him.

"Then we'd better move this party there."

They only paused a few times in the hallway to share more heated kisses before making it to the bedroom, where Jason all but ran for the bedside table. He shucked off his pants and turned to catch Stephanie beckoning him over with one finger, amused smirk on her face.

"Here?"

"If you're up to it …" she challenged.

As soon as he finished putting on the protection, she had hopped into his arms, legs going around his waist as she slowly slid onto him. Braced between the wall and his hips, she held onto him tightly, fingernails digging into his shoulders as he filled her up.

"Jay …"

Jason kissed her neck, sucking lightly at the sensitive parts. "Fuck, Steph …" he grunted, looping an arm under her knee, pushing in impossibly deeper. His hips rocked slowly against hers; he was watching her reaction to each thrust, taking in every hitch of her breath and moan of his name.

"Faster," she demanded.

She clutched even tighter at his shoulders as he sped up, before coming hard, the sudden release taking her by surprise. He plunged in deep, savoring the squeezing of her muscles while she moaned loudly in his ear.

"Steph …"

He continued thrusting hard and deep while she hung onto him, sucking harshly at his collar bone as the tingles of pleasure flooded through her body. It wasn't very many before he was coming too, finishing right after her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Whoa …"

"Mhmm…"

When the tremors subsided, he carried her three steps over to the bed, climbing on top of her and continuing the kiss.

Limbs tangled with his, she tenderly ran a hand through his hair as he kissed the crook of her neck. "Take five, you earned it," she commented, still a little out of breath.

She felt more than heard his light chuckle on her skin. There were some things only Stephanie Brown would say after some incredibly hot sex against a wall, he decided.

"I only need three."

"No need to boast. I'd let you have ten if you really needed it. Wouldn't even tease you about it."

"You're too kind."

"It's the least I could do."

He looked up at her and couldn't help but join in when she laughed.

* * *

"I got waffles."

"Hmm?" Stephanie said blearily, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You, uh, you said you liked them last time. So, I have waffles. Uh, they're the frozen kind, but they have chocolate chips …"

In darkness, she could just barely see his faint blush. He was avoiding her eye.

"Wow … Jason …"

"I don't have a waffle iron."

"That's okay. It's very … thoughtful of you to remember that."

He smiled at her, looking faintly proud at having done just one more thing to please her. She turned around and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I didn't realize you could be so sweet," she teased.

"Yeah, well, keep that under your hat, okay? Don't want to lose my reputation as a ruthless killer."

She laughed and kissed him again before resuming her position on her side. Settling a little closer, he put an arm around her waist, letting her wild blonde hair tickle his nose lightly. She was snoring in minutes and he found it kind of adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Okay, I think I'm done tinkering with this thing for now. I have a fourth part in mind but I can't say when I'll ever get to it. Enjoy!

* * *

Stephanie invited herself over to his place a lot these days. Most of the time, it wasn't even after they happened to cross paths on their nightly patrols and make their way home for some stress relief to end the evening.

Some of the time, it wasn't even just for the sex.

She would send him a text, telling him to order a pizza because she was bringing over a DVD and some ice cream to make root beer floats and he had better have clean dishes and a spot on the bed cleared off for her. Jason didn't even remember actually giving her his number or programming hers in. But she had pretty good taste in movies, lots of old classics and kung fu flicks and surprisingly decent dramas.

And she would pester him relentlessly and he always found himself answering her questions, divulging a little more than he normally would have. She was funny and irritating and endearing all at the same time.

Okay, okay, maybe he really liked her. And maybe now he was always buying frozen waffles along with his other weekly staples like beer and condoms. The condoms, oh god, how quickly his stash had been almost completely depleted in just the past few weeks. He had forgotten how spendy they could get, especially when you were particular about the brand.

How quickly she had practically taken over his life.

Stephanie would make fun of him in one breath and then inexplicably turn him on in the next. She had quite the imagination in bed and wasn't timid about asking him to try this position or that angle. Most of their experimenting turned out fairly agreeable too so he learned quickly to go along with whatever she was suggesting.

"Mmmm… we didn't finish the movie. We should restart it," she said, stretching out next to him, very naked and satisfied.

Jason watched her interestedly; he had stopped paying attention to whatever they were watching a long time ago. Her body would luxuriously spread out and relax as she came down from the high of passionate fucking, her back arching slightly in a deep sigh and ankles crossing sensually.

"You didn't finish your root beer float either," she noted.

"You could have brought actual beer."

"I can't buy beer, stupid. I'm only twenty."

Jason snorted. "I forget how young you are."

"That's because I'm so mature for my age," she said loftily.

"Right."

"Hey, you don't know what I've seen."

"If its Tim Drake naked then I don't want to know."

Stephanie blushed slightly and looked to the side. He studied her.

"Wait … you and Drake never did it?"

"This is not something we should talk about in bed."

"Is Replacement still a virgin? Oh god, he is. This is too good…"

"Jason, don't be a dick or I won't suck yours ever again."

"Sorry, its just that … he really has no idea what he's missing." This time it was less of a smirk and more of a genuine smile on his face that made her melt a little.

"You really are just a big softie under that mean red helmet," Stephanie said shrewdly. She climbed over to straddle his waist, leaning close to kiss him.

"We could restart the movie if you want," he murmured.

She shook her head no, rubbing her nose against his.

* * *

"Jason!"

Who the hell was shouting?

"Jason! Are you home? There you are… Get up, Jason!"

He blinked a few times, squinting against the suddenly open window and a pounding headache. Stephanie Brown was standing over him impatiently.

"Come on, get up."

"Not today, Steph," he muttered, trying to turn over and ignore her. How did she even get in his house?

But ignoring Stephanie Brown was near impossible, as he should have remembered.

"Listen, Barbara told me what day it is."

"She put you up to this?"

"No, she warned me off, again. But dead Robins have to stick together. Now get up. We're going to the aquarium."

"No," he muttered, facing away from her, just wanting to be left alone with the pain and the memories.

The rest of the "family" all knew better than to try to cheer him up. He'd nearly had to shoot Grayson to get him to leave him alone years ago. They would sit there and try to sympathize like they knew what it meant to stare your own mortality in the face and realize the one you counted on wasn't … wouldn't …

"There's a coffee in it for you. Now get up. We're going. You aren't going to spend the day wallowing here in bed."

He felt the side of the bed dip behind him as she crawled over to him. Her hand found his shoulder, then her lips met his skin briefly.

"You look like crap. Were you drinking last night? I have aspirin too."

Jason glanced at her again. "Stephanie… you aren't a dead Robin. Just stop."

She paused and he almost thought that he'd won and she'd given up. It was a stupid thought.

Sitting up, hand still on his arm she spoke softly. "My heart stopped for almost four minutes before Leslie could get it started again. I don't really remember it much. There wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel. Anyway, I still get yearly checkups to make sure I don't have any lasting brain damage. I was pretty lucky. But we don't need to sit here and compare how dead we were."

Somehow, now she had ended up sitting on him, straddling his waist and taking one of his hands.

"I have a gun-"

"In your pants? Yes, I've heard that one before," she interrupted, giving her hips a little swing against his body.

"I was going to say nearby," he muttered.

"Well leave it, you won't need it."

"Stephanie, I'm not going anywhere," he said harshly.

Her smile only faltered slightly, her eyes narrowing. Uh oh. He recognized the look, one of the reasons why she was Batgirl now; she had bossiness down to an art. Barbara Gordon must have taught her a thing or two.

"Jason Todd," she began softly. "You are going to get out of this bed, take a shower and shave, and we are going to the aquarium to see their new baby dolphin. This is not an option." With that, Stephanie climbed off the bed and stood before him, arms folded expectantly.

_What are you going to do, Todd, shoot one of the only people who has made you feel alive? The only person who won't sit around and pity you?_

"Jason, the point isn't that we died. The point is that we both also lived."

"Dammit, Blondie…"

And that was how Jason ended up at the Gotham Bay Aquarium, grudgingly admitting that the baby dolphin was like twelve different kinds of cute. Stephanie had taken his hand, lacing their fingers together as they strolled around, pausing for her to read a random fact out loud about whatever fish they were looking at.

"Oh, look, puffins! Aren't they cute? Oh, let's go see the sharks next!"

All around, kids were running around gleefully, parents taking pictures, people being happy. It felt surreal to him.

"Let's go this way, uh, oh, nevermind, this way!"

She was dragging him by the hand down one avenue but quickly about-faced before they rounded the corner and took them another way, into a little viewing alcove.

"Steph… what?"

"Look, river otters!" she said quickly, pointing at the tank.

"We already saw them …"

"Look!"

Jason looked. And then he glanced over her head in the direction she changed her mind about.

He stood there staring at the scene before him, feeling her anxious eyes searching him, her fingers squeezing his.

After a moment, he finally muttered, "You thought the guy handing out balloon animals would trigger me?" It wasn't accusatory; more curious that she would make that leap.

"Of course not."

"Steph …"

"Well, it is sort of a clownish thing to do… you'd think Gotham had more tact …" she muttered back.

Jason continued to watch the man hand out brightly colored balloon fishes to the small crowd of children. He was wearing a funny hat, but had no face paint or costume. Still … Jason was strangely touched by her concern, for all her talk about him needing to get over himself that morning.

"He's not as good as the guy at Grayson's circus," he commented, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder casually.

Stephanie looked up sharply. "You've been to Dick's circus?"

"Last time it was in Gotham." He shrugged, turning back to the window to watch the river otters swim. He felt her arm snake around his waist.

_Mental note: stop being such a major jerk to Stephanie._

_Also, put a bullet through Black Mask's skull at next convenient opportunity…_

They stood there for a while, arms around each other, watching the otters play. The balloon animal guy was long gone before Stephanie finally piped up again.

"Let's get sushi for dinner."

"Aren't you tired of fish yet?"

"Nope. And I know a place nearby," she answered, leading him towards the exit.

The sushi shop was tiny and crowded and they were crammed into a corner table with barely enough room from their water glasses. But the rolls were excellent and Stephanie ordered more than enough for them both.

"Here, try this one next!"

He only felt a little bit silly as she held up the roll expertly with her chopsticks, waiting for him to open his mouth so she could feed him. She did it several more times and he decided it was better than fussing around with chopsticks by himself.

"You know, I think this is the first time we've ever been out like this. Like a date," she said thoughtfully.

"I suppose that means you expect me to pay for all this."

"It's the decent thing to do."

"I'm not a very decent guy."

"Sure you are," she said, smiling slightly and it kind of shook him that she wasn't teasing him anymore. She meant it. "In fact, if you cleaned up a bit more, I'm sure you'd be respectable enough to meet my mom," she added, winking.

"Have you told her where you spend your nights?" he asked, smirking as he dug out his wallet.

"She knows about my work … but I'm vague on the details …"

He didn't know why he felt so weird about the fact that Stephanie's mother didn't know about him. All of the batfamily knew about them by now.

"Ready to go?" she interrupted his musing.

"Yeah." He threw down more than enough cash to cover their bill. She didn't even pretend to dig for her wallet.

* * *

"Mmm, Jason …" she sighed, tilting her head back. His lips trailed down her neck leisurely.

"You going out tonight?" he murmured against her skin.

"No-ooohh!" His mouth had found that spot on her throat, the sensitive part that made her want to run her fingers through his hair and grind her hips into his, already feeling so turned on and wet.

"Good."

She was seated across his lap; they had been making out on the couch for a while now. Unhurried, all he had managed to pull off was her shirt, finally taking the time to explore the soft, creamy skin with which he was now becoming very familiar. Stephanie was especially vocal; Jason loved hearing every little gasp or moan at his touch.

Her hips rocked against his; he slipped his hands under the waistband of her jeans, then around to unbutton them. With a moan, she pulled away, getting to her feet to finish pushing the pants down her hips. She smirked as his eyes followed her motions, kicking them aside with a flourish.

"Like what you see?"

"You don't normally wear red," he commented, smirking.

Stephanie confidently put a hand on her hip, glad he didn't point out that normally her bra and underwear didn't even match, let alone actually look sexy.

"I like it," he added.

She allowed herself to bask for a moment in his appreciative gaze before commanding, "Shirt. And pants."

Jason was genuinely laughing as he pulled off the indicated articles of clothing, adding them to the pile on the floor. Stephanie decided it was wonderful to hear him sound so happy, even if it was just about fucking.

He pulled her back onto his lap, kissing her soundly.

"Steph," he groaned against her mouth when she reached into his boxers. Her hand expertly eased him from the confines of his shorts, half mast, drawing and coaxing him to fullness.

"Please tell me you bought more condoms," she said, gently nipping at his lower lip. "I didn't bring my belt…"

The last time they were almost in a pinch, she had admitted that she carried a few in one of the pouches on her utility belt because (in Stephanie's own words) "you just never know."

He turned her so she was lying back on the couch with him on top, reaching over her head for the end table drawer. As he pawed around for the package he threw in there yesterday, she squirmed and giggled underneath him, kissing his collar bone and running her fingers over his skin. Sitting up, he tore open the box so eagerly, little packets flew everywhere. "Fuck…"

Stephanie laughed so hard she snorted ungracefully. Jason felt his face go red; he scowled at her.

"We only need one, right now," she said, still giggling, now slipping off the red lacey bra (that cost way more than she wanted to admit spending on something she really hoped he liked).

He frowned and said, "I wanted to do that."

"I could put it back on."

"That won't be necessary."

The rest of their underclothes fell to the floor, he rolled on the protection, and they finally connected.

Stephanie let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes as he paused, fully inside her. "Oh, Jason …"

He really liked the way she crooned his name, wrapping her shapely legs around him and digging her fingers into his back. The dizzying, euphoric feeling of her warmth enveloping him made him search for focus.

She rolled her hips anxiously, always impatient while he was just trying to steady himself.

"Fuck, Stephanie …" he murmured, dropping a kiss on her lips. She eagerly returned it, holding him close as he slowly started to thrust, meeting her hips in time as she steadily increased their pace.

He pushed himself up, changing the angle slightly and making her gasp. He hooked one of her ankles over his shoulder, getting closer and deeper.

"Oh, god, there, Jay … just a little bit more … ohh…"

Her mouth fell open, the alternating gasps and moans reaching a higher octave. Her hands gripped the arm of the couch behind her head, back arching and hips tilting so he was hitting in just the right spot. He held onto her tightly, able to tell she was just so close and he just needed to keep going…

"Oh! Jason! OHHH!"

She was flying and crashing and feeling everything blissfully, coming so hard she was aching and shuddering. The tingles were still rippling through her as he lightly kissed her calf before gently setting it down.

"Well that was a good start," Stephanie commented breathlessly, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I should think so," Jason replied, with a little jerk of his hips that made her moan. He was still very hard and very much buried inside her, miraculously maintaining his composure as she regained hers again.

With a raised eyebrow in challenge, she drew her leg up and around, turning her hips to the side. Her body was deceptively flexible. Jason clenched his jaw, exhaling through his teeth as he felt the rotation of her muscles around him.

"Well? You aren't tired, yet, are you?" she teased.

Little minx. It was going to be one of those nights.

"Not even close," he said with a smirk, thrusting hard again.

* * *

"I admit it, that was one of the better death days I've had," Jason commented.

They were in bed finally, Stephanie using his arm as a pillow. He could already feel the tingling of the limb falling asleep but didn't want her to move away from him. Her warmth was comfortable.

"Hmm … next year we'll have a party. Like Nearly Headless Nick," she yawned, turning away from him. Her breathing evened out.

"Steph …" he whispered.

She didn't respond. He looked up at the ceiling, waited a few more minutes, and then blurted it out.

"I love you."

No change. He was sure she had fallen asleep. And then-

"I love you too," she giggled.

"I thought you were asleep," he said dumbly.

"Sorry, I wanted to know if you'd say it," she replied, rolling over onto him, trailing a few light kisses across his chest.

"You drive me crazy."

"Same here."

"Steph …"

"No changies, no take backs," she taunted lightly, kissing his lips.

"No take backs," he agreed wearily, wrapping his arm around her and looking out the window.


End file.
